


Idee Fixe

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [669]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva has found her father. What is going to happen now? Will they be a happy family like she thinks or will things go wrong yet again for her?The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Idee Fixe

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/01/2001 for the word [idee fixe](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/01/idee%20fixe).
> 
> idee fixe  
> An idea that dominates the mind; a fixed idea; an obsession.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034), [Proselytize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380), [Efface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698549), [Dyspeptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10744311), [Bellicose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770255), and [Apprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780113).
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this, so I hope that it's not too horrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Idee Fixe

Ziva was getting closer and closer to her father. She was sure of that. She couldn’t believe he had tried to hide from her at one of the family’s favorite getaways. Or maybe he wasn’t trying to hide. Maybe all the information she’d gotten on him had been lies perpetrated by those against her. 

Once that idea crossed her mind, it stuck. She was now sure that her father was just waiting for her to come join them. He hadn’t abandoned her like they’d try to convince her of. It must have been yet another false thing that Tony and Gibbs had perpetrated against her. There was still no way that they were really that good. 

Her idee fixe regarding Tony and how lacking in skills he was continued to be one of her main beliefs. She was quickly adding another idee fixe related to how her father hadn’t abandoned her. Arriving at the door to the cabin where she was pretty sure her family was, she unlocked the door and walked right in. If they hadn’t been waiting for her, they would have put better locks on the door or so she thought.

She was shocked to see her father pointing a gun at her. “Daddy, put the gun away. I’ve returned home.” Despite evidence to the contrary, she was certain that her family still wanted her to join them.

“I thought I made it clear, you won’t part of this family anymore.” Eli growled, continuing to aim his weapon at his ex-daughter.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I worked so hard to escape and return to you. Where’s mom and Tali?” Ziva continued on stubbornly ignoring everything that didn’t fit into her mental view of the world.

“They’re around.” Eli replied evasively. He didn’t mention that they also had weapons and were prepared to shoot Ziva if she didn’t step down. “You need to stop this. Do you have any idea what you’ve cost this family? You’re no longer welcome here.”

“What I’ve cost you? I just spent months in a holding cell with the FBI thanks to you. Show some gratitude for everything I’ve done for you.” Ziva snarled, eyes darting about wildly. “I will bring our family back to it’s previous glory. Now, where’s my sweet little sister, Tali?”

“Somewhere safe from you.” Eli murmured under his breath. “Leave before I have to do something I’ll regret.” Eli couldn’t believe how insane Ziva had become and while she was still his daughter and he would regret having to kill her, he couldn’t let her ruin his family for a second time.

With a roar of rage, Ziva grabbed one of her knives and leaped to attack her father. “Return Tali to me. She is mine. She does not belong to you. You sacrificed her.”

“No. She’s mine. She chose to sacrifice herself to save you. I rescued her and kept her alive. You’re the one who doesn’t deserve her.” Eli spewed back, dodging Ziva’s attack. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had to fake her death and keep her away from me for years in order to protect her from your self destructive tendencies. I gave you a chance to prove me wrong with the position at NCIS, but instead you proved me right and forced me to abandon my position as Director to save my family. Now, I’ll have to rebuild everything again and it’s all your fault.” 

Eli drew a sword and blocked Ziva’s second knife attack, tucking the gun into his pocket before it accidentally went off and hurt his family since Ziva was too close for it to be used safely. Ziva continued to press her father before stopping in shock and leaving herself wide open to a counterattack as Tali stepped out from hiding with her gun focused on Ziva.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
